We'll Go Together
by dragon1215
Summary: Sequel to This Time I'll Fight. Angel's adventures in the dino world with Trey and Buck. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is the beginning of the main story with Angel! Buck is in this one so it should prove to be interesting, but we won't see him in this chapter, sorry :( This basically picks up where This Time I'll Fight left off. Again, slight violence and blood in this one.

I don't own Ice Age; you all know I don't, so there should be no reason for me to say this. I just own Angel and Trey.  
_____________________________________________________

We'll Go Together

Chapter One

----*this is a line*----

Lightning flashed across the sky as the rain poured down in heavy sheets. A female weasel sat in a small cave she had found so that she could dry off and stay warm near the fire she had made. A loud roar echoed through the jungle and her amber eyes glanced toward the tooth by her tail. When the storm first started she had taken the opportunity to wash out the blood from her fur and from the tooth as well. The roar sounded again and Angel couldn't help but wonder if it was the same dinosaur she had encountered the previous day. She grabbed a nearby rock and began to sharpen the tooth; the tooth that now filled her heart with pain and heartache. She looked up when a shriek of pain screeched through the storm. The ground began to shake a few moments after and the silhouette of a huge dinosaur ran past her.

"What the heck was that...?" She asked aloud before going back to sharpening the tooth in her paw.

The storm had lasted all night and throughout the next day. Angel lounged about the cave, only leaving to gather some more twigs or branches to use for her fire. She couldn't sleep and she didn't want to. When she tried earlier, only images of her family's death played through her memory. Angel sighed and made her way to the entrance of the cave and looked outside. The storm had stopped and the sunlight reflected off of the raindrops on the leaves. Angel stretched as her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten anything the day before and she knew that if she planned on surviving down here she'd need to find food. Casting her eyes downward as she went toward the back of the cave she looked at the finished product of her work the day before. The sharpened tooth was now attached with vines to a branch she saved and the two were crafted into a sword. She carried it across her shoulder and walked out into the jungle in search of breakfast.

----*this is a line*----

Angel walked until she ended up in front of a valley of plates that were being held up by giant roots.

"This looks like the only way across…" she thought aloud.

Some parts of the plates cracked and fell off, but she hopped onto one and began walking again. Halfway across, she could see jungle again so she sped up her pace a bit to get there faster. Until that is, she heard hissing. The weasel turned toward the sound and saw a small flash of blue followed by two larger ones chasing after it. There was a squeal and a roar and before she knew it, Angel was chasing after them.

She jumped down through a crack in one of the plates and watched the scene unfold. There was a small, light blue dino cornered by two other larger dinosaurs which were hissing angrily. The smaller one was badly injured and left a trail of blood behind it leading up to the wall it was trapped by. Angel looked at the tiny dino, still only a baby, and it looked back at her with a single golden yellow eye. All she saw in it was pure fear.

Angel snarled and ran forward before leaping onto the back of one of the larger dinosaurs. It screeched in annoyance while its partner snapped at the weasel. Her amber eyes narrowed as she took aim and nailed the dino with a well timed slash at its neck causing it to fall to the ground in a convulsing heap. The other dinosaur that she was on roared in surprise and ran off as she jumped down from it.

"That's right, you better run!" she yelled at its retreating form.

Angel turned around and glanced at the baby dinosaur and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Hi there." She said softly as she slowly walked up to it.

The baby whimpered as it looked up at the weasel.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." She sat the sword down and held out her paw.

The little dinosaur sniffed at it then limped over to her almost falling over on top of her. Angel rubbed its snout and checked it over to see how badly injured it was. Mostly just a few cuts and scrapes, and a gash here or there, but those would all heal up just fine. What she was worried about was its left eye. It was swollen shut and covered in blood.

"Come on, lets get you fixed up." she said as she carried her sword in her mouth and the baby in her arms and made her way out back toward the jungle.

----*this is a square... not really, it's still a line*----

After getting the dinosaur cleaned up and washing the blood out of her fur and off her sword, she covered the injured eye with a large leaf. The dino tried clawing at it in irritation but was stopped by Angel when she gave him a stern look.

"If you want your eye to heal, you're going to have to keep that on for a while." She said as she put her paws on her hips.

The baby snorted and sat in the shallow part of the water and splashed around in it a little. Angel smiled and watched it as she sat at the water's edge. She figured that she should name the little dinosaur.

It was a male Utah Raptor with a golden yellow eye, his right one surrounded by a dark blue patch. He had darker blue feathers on his head and arms giving him a slightly fluffy appearance. Black stripes went down his neck, back, tail, arms, and legs. His base color was a light blue.

Angel stared at the tiny raptor splashing in the water.

'His scales… they're the same shade of blue as his eyes…" she thought.

"I think I'll call you… Trey…" she told him as she started petting the top of his head and ruffling his feathers making them look even fluffier.

He purred and nuzzled his snout against the weasel's paw.

"You like that name, huh?"

Trey chirped in agreement then tilted his head to the side in confusion when Angel's stomach started growling again. She still hadn't eaten. She stood up and wandered over to another part of the river they were in with Trey following close behind. She spotted some fish darting around in the water and had two of them in her paws within a few seconds. She handed one to Trey and smiled.

"You need to eat too."

The little raptor squeaked happily before eating the fish and Angel chuckled to herself as she did the same.  
_____________________________________________

So, that's the first chapter. I'll update after I get reviews, so make sure you do!

Angel: And bring foooooooooooood!!!! *stomach growls loudly*

Trey: *chews on a stuffed Nemo toy growling*

No Trey, don't eat that!!!

(Cookie to however can guess which movie scene I threw in here)  
______________________________________________

AN: Trey is a UTAH RAPTOR, not a Guanlong (the dinos in the Plates of Woe)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for being so dead and not updating sooner. Anyways, here's chapter 2!

Angel: *Is fighting over a cookie with Trey*

Again, you all know I don't own Ice Age.... but I do own this Axel plushi that I just got! *hugs Axel X3*

* * *

We'll Go Together

Chapter 2

----*this is a line*----

Angel walked through the jungle, Trey following close behind her chewing on what was left of his fish.

'_Wonder where we are…'_ Angel thought to herself.

Almost as if her question was heard, a roar echoed through the air.

'_That's the same roar as the other night.'_ "Come on Trey."

The weasel sped up her pace while Trey ran after her. Before long, the two reached the end of the trail and were staring into a cave full of green smoke. Trey sniffed at it and recoiled back hissing.

"Ugh, this place reeks… maybe we can find a way around…"

The shrieking roar echoed again, except this time much closer.

"Or we can try going through."

Angel and Trey stepped into the cave and hid in the smoke just as the shadow of a large dino walked by. Angel tugged on Trey's arm as she pointed to a ledge on the wall that led deeper into the cave. Being quiet was probably the best thing to do at the moment.

The two walked along the ledge for a few minutes before Trey spotted sunlight farther up ahead and ran past Angel. The weasel chased after him before catching up and yelling out to him; in a high pitched squeaky voice. Trey froze along with Angel and the two stared at each. Trey let out a high pitched confused squeak before both fell into hysterics. Angel fell to the ground leaning against Trey as they both started gasping for air after a minute or two.

'_Why can't I stop laughing?! This isn't funny! If we don't get out of this place we'll die!' _Angel thought as she frantically tried to crawl out of the cave pulling an unconscious baby dinosaur with her while she dug her fangs into the handle of her sword. As soon as she started seeing spots and getting light-headed, she passed out; only a few feet from the exit.

----*this is a line*----

Angel coughed and rolled onto her side as cold water splashed onto her face. She took deep breaths of the fresh air that was now available to her. The female weasel was greeted by happy squeaks and chirps from Trey before she was literally face to face with brown fur and a single blue eye.

"What the hell!" the white weasel yelled as she backed away from the other.

A male weasel stood back up laughing. He was brown and covered in spots with a leaf covering one of his eyes like with Trey.

"No need ta worry lass, you an' your little friend are safe here." He said as he twirled Angel's sword around in his paw.

"Hey!" Angel leaped at the male and reached for the weapon. The other weasel simply side stepped as she fell next to him.

"Last time I checked, tha' wasn't how ta thank someone fo' savin' ya life." He said with a smirk.

Angel growled and tackled him then proceeded to pull at his ears as she sat on his back.

"OK, OK, FORGET ABOUT WHA' I SAID EARLIER!" the brown weasel yelled as he tossed the sword into the corner of the small cave they were in.

Angel got off of him and picked up her sword as Trey ran up to her and rubbed his head against her paw.

"Hey buddy." She said as she scratched his neck.

"You're a feisty one aren't ya?" The other weasel said as he grabbed a knife made in a similar way to Angel's sword from near a wall of the cave. "Let's try this again shall we?"

Angel crossed her arms as he held out his paw.

"The name's Buck! Short for Buckminster!"

Angel stared at his paw for a few seconds before she shook it.

"Angel. Not really short for anything." She put her other paw on top of Trey's head. "And this little guy's name is Trey."

Said dinosaur chirped and sniffed at Buck.

"Didn't realize I started a fashion statement with this." Buck said as he messed with the leaf over Trey's eye before getting smacked in the back of his head by Angel.

"Leave that alone, he messes with it enough as it is."

Buck rubbed his head as Angel started walking to the cave's entrance.

"Let's go Trey."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa! Ya can't jus' go off an' walk around here on ya own!"

"Sure we can, watch us."

Buck looked around and popped up in front of the female weasel and the raptor holding two bones with skulls on them.

"Buck what are you-"

"They'll neva' survive, it's dangerous by day."

"But it's even worse at night."

"Plus, the guy tha' saved them is a lunatic!"

"Wha'!"

"You mean Buck? Oh, he's wakko!"

"I am not!"

"Totally bonkers!"

"And his feet smell!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Why you little-"

Angel and Trey watched as Buck started strangling and slapping his foot that had another skull on it.

"Buck… what are you doing?"

Buck looked up at them from the ground with his paws still strangling his foot.

"Gettin' even, what's it look like?"

Angel took the skull off of his foot and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Riiiight…"

"So!" Buck stood up and dusted his fur off. "We'll stay here for the night." He said as he looked up at the darkening 'sky'.

"WE?! What do you mean 'we'll camp here'?! I never asked you to stay with us!"

"Ya didn't have ta. I'm not gonna let ya wander around here all by yourself. Wouldn't want ya ta run into "The Beast".

Trey whimpered and hid behind Angel as she crossed her arms. "The Beast?"

"I call him………"

Angel looked at Buck confused. "You call him what?"

"It's called dramatic effect lass, be patient!"

The female sighed in frustration.

"I call him…… Rudy!"

"Rudy? Really Buck? I was expecting something intimidating like Sheldon or Tim… or maybe even Fluffy."

"Ooh, Fluffy, that's a good one, I'll have ta remember that!"

Angel sighed again as she went back into the cave with Trey. Buck smirked and followed after the two. A few seconds later the shadow of a dinosaur stalked past the cave. It wasn't the same one that Angel had heard earlier that day, it was too small, but as it opened its mouth to roar the last rays of sunlight reflected off of all of its teeth; all of them except one that was missing.

It's short, I know, but this was the best place for me to end it. Can't really say when chapter 3 will be up since classes are about to switch over and I'll actually have work to do, but I'll try to not take forever with it. If you haven't been able to tell by now, Angel doesn't get along too well with other males unless she's known them for a while.

Angel: *is glaring at Buck*

Buck: Wot?

Angel: *keeps glaring*

Buck: *pulls on my pants leg* Why is she doin' that?

Me: She just hasn't gotten to know you yet, give her some time.

Angel: *points at Buck and punches her fist into her paw still glaring*

Buck: *points back at her still pulling on my pants leg* See?! Look! She wants ta kill me! *flattens ears and hides behind me*


	3. Chapter 3

So terribly sorry for the wait. It's best to not get into details on why this wasn't updated sooner than now. But here's a new chapter so enjoy!

More violence and blood.

Angel: *is still glaring at Buck*

Buck: *is sitting on top of a book shelf far away from Angel* Why me?...

Me: I don't own Ice Age which means I don't own any of its characters. If there's a character that you don't know they most likely belong to me unless I say otherwise.

We'll Go Together

Chapter 3

-*this is a line*-

Angel lay on her back staring at the ceiling to the cave. The jungle was quiet that night, and as Buck and Trey lay on their own pile of leaves sleeping, the female weasel had yet to have the joy of rest yet. She sat up, grabbed her sword, and walked off into the jungle.

"When will this stop?..." she thought to herself.

"_When you finally let it go"_ a small voice in the back of her head replied.

"How can I forget? My family is gone and I didn't do anything to try and help them!"

"_What could you do? You're still just a kid."_

"So? That doesn't change anything!"

"_Exactly. They aren't coming back so let it go. Move on. You have new priorities."_

"I can't just move on… the memories… they'll never go away…"

"_True… but you still have yet to figure out what to do about that problem."_

"Well what do I do?..."

The voice in her head chuckled. _"That's for you to figure out."_

Angel stopped walking and looked up at the 'sky'. "Kelly… Dad… what do I do?.."

Angel sighed and turned around to head back to the cave. As she was walking she heard a snap of a branch and perked her ears up. "Buck?... Trey?..." Angel stood her ground and looked around tightening the grip she had on her sword.

The attack came from the left.

Angel just barely made it out of the way as something flew past her head. She glared at the bushes as a pair of violet eyes glowed in the darkness. The weasel hissed as something flew past her head again. The creature the eyes belonged to screeched and charged out of its hiding place toward her. The last thing Angel saw was a bright blue body along with an even brighter pink and purple frill before a stinging pain and darkness.

She fell to the ground screaming and clawing at the sticky goo that now covered her face. She heard hissing and felt the hot breath of the dinosaur that attacked against her back. She felt as its teeth began to squeeze into her body and her mouth began to fill with the metallic taste of her own blood. Angel screamed out at the top of her lungs with the last bit of strength she had before passing out.

-*this is a line*-

Buck looked down at Angel for what seemed to be the hundredth, no, millionth time that afternoon. If it weren't for the steady rise and fall of her chest he'd have thought she was dead. The male sighed and closed his eye. He had almost been too late. If he wouldn't have woken up when he did…

*flashback! O3O fishy face!*

Buck opened his eye groggily and sat up looking around the cave. Trey was laying on his side, one of his legs twitching as his tongue hung out of his mouth in his sleep. The weasel couldn't help but chuckle at this. He glanced over at where Angel was sleeping only to see her makeshift bed empty. Buck's ears fell as he jumped up and ran to the entrance of the cave. He picked up Angel's scent and ran through the jungle on all fours while carrying his knife in his mouth. He heard a shriek and pushed himself to run faster.

"If I don't hurry," he thought "it won't matter if she's eaten, she'll still die!"

Buck skidded to a stop in a small clearing under the glow of the moonlight. The grass was being stained crimson as the young female weasel's blood covered it. Hearing Angel's scream triggered something deep inside of the male… an inner more primal Buck that shattered it's way free. A snarl ripped it's way past bared fangs and he lunged toward the dinosaur; his knife lying forgotten on the ground.

The dinosaur roared in pain as the weasel's fangs and claws found and tore their way at its neck staining the ground even more. With a final cry the dinosaur fell to the ground as the loss of blood took its toll. Buck backed away from the body slowly while looking at his blood-soaked paws and fur.

"What… what just happened?..." he asked quietly out loud.

He turned and looked at the other weasel laying unconscious and picked her up along with their weapons and rushed to get them both clean off before returning to the cave.

*end flashback*

Buck sighed as Trey looked up at him whimpering. The male rubbed the babies snout and smiled softly. "Don't worry, she'll pull thorough." Buck sighed again as he looked back at Angel. "She's lucky actually. Not only is she still alive but she won't go blind." Trey laid his head back down and whimpered quietly as Buck continued to pet the top of his head.

-*look I'm a line!*-

Amber eyes opened slowly as a hiss escaped from Angel. Buck perked up his ears and looked down at her. "So, how was the nap?" Angel groaned and threw an arm over her face while mumbling. "Well, that's wonderful!" Trey ran over to her squealing and nuzzled her cheek as she put her other paw on his head. Angel moved her arm and looked at the young dinosaur. "Hey buddy… What happened to your patch?..." Trey purred and rubbed his head against her paw. The leaf that had been tied over his injured eye had been removed and all the female could see was a pale yellow eye with a scar running over it.

"I figured it was healed after he stopped messing with it for a few days, so I took it off."

"Wait, what the hell do you mean by 'a few days'? How long have I been asleep?" Angel yelled as she sat up.

"About…. Four days?"

"FOUR DAYS?"

Buck sat on a rock and began sharpening his knife. "Yep."

"Didn't you try waking me up?"

"Yep."

"Do you know what happened in the first place that made me sleep for that long?"

"Yep."

"Can you say something else other than 'yep'?"

"…. Nope."

Angel growled and glared at Buck.

"You need to take it easy. We'll be staying her for a while. At least till you're feeling better."

"But-"

"No buts! Rule number one: Always listen to Buck!"

"Fine…."

-*zomg another line!*-

"Buck?..." "Hm?" "What happened to me?..." Buck sat up from laying in his previous position on his back and looked over at Angel. Her eyes were glued to the 'sky' as pterosaurs flew by and she had an unreadable expression on her face. "You almost died. I thought that was obvious?" "….." Buck sighed. "Apparently you thought it would have been a good idea to wander around alone at night." "I couldn't sleep…" "You should have woke me up, we could have talked or played I spy or something." "How did you find me?..." "Followed your scent and your screams." "What was that thing?..." "Not your average dino." "What do you mean by that?..." "Didn't you feel a horrible burning pain in your eyes?" "Um… I honestly can't remember…" Buck sighed and lied back down. "Damn dino… It spits some kind of venom at its prey; always aims for the face. It causes blindness and paralysis." "So… why can I see if it attacked me-" "I found you fast enough to get that crap off of your face." He answered before rolling onto his side with his back to the female. Angel looked over at Buck. "Why do you seem so… angry?" "I warned you!" the male yelled as he got up and stood over her. "I told you not to go out there, especially at night!" "I'm sorry, but I had a lot of stuff on my mind!" "That doesn't mean to go out and get yourself killed!" Angel walked over to the corner of the cave and curled up in it. Buck stood there as the sunlight made its way through the trees. "You have no idea how many things live down here that can kill you…" he said as he made his way to the female. "All I'm asking as of now, is to not get yourself killed… can you do that?" "….. Yeah…"

Buck went back to his leaf pile. "I'm sorry for yelling earlier but you just don't seem to understand how dangerous it is here…."

"Then teach me."

"What?" The male rolled onto his side and looked over at the female.

"Teach me what you know about this place."

Buck smiled. "Alright, but that requires a field trip and you still need to get some more rest. You'll have to wait until you get better."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok then."

Trey made his way over to Angel and curled up against her closing his eyes as she started petting him. "Hey Buck?" "Yeah?" "Thank you."

"It's nothing. I'm glad to help."

So that's it. Again, so sorry about how long it took.

Me: *gives Buck a cookie and points to Angel*

Buck: *shakes head*

Me: Go play nice. *grabs him and puts him on the floor*

Buck: *looks at Angel and holds out cookie*

Angel: *stare*

Buck: o_o;

Angel: *takes cookie and gives Buck half before sitting on the bed and eating it*

Me: See, she isn't all that bad.

Buck: *faints from being so scared*

Me: You can go one on one with a giant dinosaur but you can't with a girl. Wow Buck.  
-_-;

A/N The dinosaur that attacked and got it's ass kicked was a Dilophosaurus. The coloring I chose for it? Got the idea from playing Fossil Fighters too much. The dinos in that game are too cute and the game itself is addicting! :3


	4. Chapter 4

What's this? A new chapter with a suprise? OMGOSH! Sorry that this story isn't getting updated as often as I'd like but I have a ton of stuff on my list such as college, art contests, and costume designs. I'll try to get this updated more often.

I don't own Ice Age blah blah blah, you all know this.

* * *

Chapter 4

After a little over two weeks Buck finally deemed Angel well enough to go on the trip he had planned for her so she could learn more about the world she was now living in. The male strapped his knife to his waist with some vines while Angel attached hers to her back. Trey darted around excitedly in the cave eager to go outside exploring with the two weasels. The raptor was still young, but he was growing at a fast rate. When Angel had first saved the baby he was small enough to carry. Now he was large enough for one of the weasels to actually ride. It wouldn't be long before he was big enough to start learning how to hunt.

Buck stood at the entrance to the cave with his arms crossed and a serious look in his eye. Angle and Trey sat on the floor in front of him. "Alright, ya need ta listen and remember everything I say before we leave." The female and dino nodded their heads. "Our first stop will be The Jungle of Misery. When we get there it will be important that ya follow my rules, not only for this trip, but for the rest of the time ya learn about this place.

"Rule numba one: Always listen ta Buck!" The male cast a quick glance at Angel who nodded quietly. "Rule numba two: Stay in the middle of the trail!" Trey chirped and wagged his tail a little. "And rule numba three: He who has gas, travels at the back of the pack!" The female weasel and young raptor looked at each other in confusion before Buck turned on his heel and started walking into the jungle. "Chop chop now! The sooner we start moving, the sooner we'll get there!" The white weasel adjusted her sword and trotted up to Buck with Trey right next to her.

-line!-

The small group finally made their way into The Jungle of Misery as Buck finished going over a few more rules. Angel looked at all the beautiful plants being careful to stay close to Buck. Trey on the other hand took more interest in a small butterfly and chased it off of the path near a single vine with a piece of fruit hanging off of it. "Trey your being pretty quiet back there, what are you- DAMN IT TREY GET BACK OVER HERE!" Angel yelled at the dinosaur as it jumped up and down trying to catch the butterfly in his jaws. Trey looked at the female and pouted as he made his way back onto the path.

Unfortunately, his tail brushed against the fruit and set off the trap.

Trey squealed in surprise as vines wrapped around his feet and arms and held him in the air before the mouth of the plant surrounded him. Buck grabbed his knife and ran up to the giant plant. "Follow my lead!" The brown weasel dodged the vines and tried to get closer to where Trey was being held but the attacking vines were keeping him at bay. Angel wasn't having much luck either and every time one of the weasels would cut off a vine another would seem to replace it. Angel was getting desperate as Trey's cries for help were getting less frequent from inside of the plant. She growled in frustration and began hacking and slashing more at the vines in front of her instead of focusing on the ones that started to come up behind her. "Angel, look out!" the female gasped and turned around just as a vine wrapped around her and held her in the air. "Stupid plant, let me go!" Angel snarled and thrashed in the plants grip as she watched helplessly when Buck was captured as well. "Buck, what are we going to do?" "I wish I had an answer for that at the moment lass!" Buck said with a mouthful of vines as he tried to tear the vine with his fangs. Angel looked down at the pod that Trey was trapped in. By now his roars had stopped and the white weasel was losing hope, for the dinosaur along with herself and Buck.

Buck let out a yell as he landed on the ground. "Wot the hell?..." He looked to his left as Angel land next to him with a thud. "How did we…." Angel gasped as a black streak darted past her and Buck toward the plant. Any vine that got in it's way was slashed into pieces. A few seconds later the streak was gone and the plant started enclosing on itself before it exploded. Angel and Buck sat there speechless and covered in the goo from the plant as Trey landed on what was left of the plant with a squeal. Angel ran up to the raptor and hugged him around his neck before smacking him on the snout. "Don't you ever do that again!" Trey whimpered and nodded his head before getting up on wobbly legs. Buck walked up to the two and looked around. "So, any idea wot that was that saved us?" Trey chirped and looked up at one of the trees near the group. A pair a dark green eyes stared back at them while the owner blended in perfectly in the shadows of the leaves. Angel stared back. "Those eyes… they're… so familiar…" Buck glanced at the female then back up into the tree.

"Oy! Come down from there! It would be easier ta talk if ya were down here with us!" The figure backed up slightly in the tree and said nothing. Angle took a small step toward the tree keeping her amber eyes locked on the jade ones. "Ria?... Is that you?..." The eyes in the tree widened slightly. "Snowball?..." The figure jumped down from the tree easily and landed softly in front of the two weasels. Buck gasped and stared at the new weasel who had just saved them and watched as Angel launched herself at him causing the two to roll on the ground in a pile of black and white fur. "Wot the hell is going on here?" he yelled causing Trey to squeal in surprise. Angel looked up at Buck from her current position of pinning the new male down while she sat on his back. "This is an old friend of mine!" Angel answered happily. "My name is Akuseru but you can call me Ria. I'd shake your paw but I'm a bit occupied at the moment." The jet black weasel said calmly as Angel still sat on top of him. "The name's Buck, short fo Buckminster!" the blue eyed weasel said as he walked up to the other two weasels. "After all that ya can't just knock the lass off of ya?" Buck asked as he gestured to the leftover mess of the plant behind him. "Of course I can." Akuseru stood up easily as Angel tumbled off of his back. He held a paw out to her to help her up and chuckled. "It's been a while hasn't it Snowball?" "It sure has." Angel said with a smile. Trey chirped curiously from Buck's side. "So are me and the kid here going ta get some answers or wot?" Angel smiled and started explaining the history behind her and her childhood friend.

-line attack!-

Angel glanced at Akuseru again. The group started walking again in search of a river where they could get lunch since Trey started roaring in annoyance from being hungry and still having plant goo stuck in his feathers. Akuseru had changed so much from when she had last saw him. She remembered the last time they had saw each other the male had to leave because his family was migrating. Apparently he returned when he grew older but managed to end up in the dinosaur world after being chased into a cave by a pack of wolves. He had been living down there a few months longer than Buck. He had grown into a more muscular build and had an X shaped scar on his back. He also carried a whip covered in serrated poisonous thorns on his waist and kept his newest weapon, a pair of teeth sharpened into duel blades, on his back.

Buck poked at the blades in curiosity. "Um… yes?" The black weasel looked over his shoulder at the brown one. "Wot dino did you get these teeth from Akuseru?" "Please, call me Ria… and they came from a huge white dinosaur I ran into a few weeks back." Buck and Angel gasped. "Ya mean Rudy! Ya went up against Rudy and got two teeth from him?" "I saw a huge dino a few weeks ago during a storm. It sounded like it was in pain… was that Rudy?" "Most likely." Ria said as he looked up ahead. "How did ya manage to get two teeth from him? I only got one!" my whip got stuck around one and I had to kick the other one out so I could get out of his mouth. He's got horrible breath." he commented as he made a face remembering the smell. "How the hell do you kick out a dinosaurs tooth?" Angel asked. "Easy." The black weasel dashed up to the nearest tree and lashed out with a swift kick, easily taking out a sizable chunk from its base. Buck stared at the hole in the tree and smirked. "Ya got to teach us how ta do that." "Sure, but I think we should get cleaned up and eat first." Ria replied as he pointed out the river. Trey squealed out happily and ran ahead before jumping into the water and cleaning off his feathers and scales while the others caught up and did the same with their fur.

* * *

So there's chapter 4. Ria's back, yay! It'll most likely be a longer wait before the next chapter is up but I'll try to squeeze some work time into it. Reviews help me work faster, if I know that people are reading then I'll write more often.


End file.
